Tristán
Tristán es un contrabandista que se encontró con Arturo y Merlín cuando huían de los hombres de Morgana. Era el amado de Isolda. Biografía En algún momento de su pasado, su gente fue masacrada, un evento que dejó a Tristán una visión desconfiada de los nobles. En el momento en que conoció a Arturo, él era un contrabandista que, junto a Isolda, lideraba varios hombres en el contrabando de carga a través de la frontera. Cuando Isolda cogió a Arturo y Merlín, Tristán fue convencido de no matarlos, y cuando se le ofreció oro, accedió a que le acompañasen. Después de que los hombres de Agravaine los localizase, Tristán huyó junto a Isolda, pero ella fue herida durante una escaramuza, por lo que accedió, después mucha persuasión, a acompañar a Arturo y Merlín a Ealdor. Durante su estancia allí, agradeció a Merlín por ayudar a Isolda, y comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba equivocado sobre los nobles. Junto a otros, huyó cuando los hombres de Agravaine rodearon Ealdor. Con los otros se las arregló para escapar por los túneles. Se sorprendió cuando Arturo dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Merlín. Aún cansado, hizo clara su opinión sobre los nobles, burlándose de la autoridad de Arturo, y luego se le informaba que no tenía ninguna, a pesar de que Arturo sólo le estaba ayudando a recoger leña. Sin embargo, cuando vio lo leales que eran los hombres a Arturo, y por lo que luchaban, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado al pensar eso de él. junto a Isolda, se unió a Arturo en su ataque. Con Percival e Isolda lideró uno de los asaltos, donde mató muchos de los guerreros Southrons. Más tarde, Tristán se reunió con Arturo, Merlín y Gwen, y fue con ellos cuando irrumpieron en la sala del trono. Una vez que Morgana se reveló impotente, se unió en la lucha contra los hombres de Helios. A pesar de matar a su oponente, Isolda fue mortalmente herida. Isolda murió en sus brazos, mientras le decía que lo sentía. Sus últimas palabras fueron "Abrázame". Lo que le pasó después se desconoce. No acudió a la boda de Arturo y Gwen, lo que sugiere que dejó Camelot, porque no vuelve a aparecer en la quinta temporada, ni tampoco es mencionado. Personalidad A raíz de una masacre Tristán tenía un intenso odio de los nobles, y los creía a todos corruptos. Él también tenía una vena cruel, y consideró matar a Arturo y Merlín cuando les atraparon a él y a sus hombres. Tristán estaba dispuesto a violar la ley, y mostró codicia al ser un contrabandista. Sin embargo, afirmó que no sería necesario si los impuestos no fuesen tan altos. También le disgustaba que le diesen órdenes, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir a Arturo para huir de los agresores, hasta que Arturo le preguntó si quería vivir. Although Tristan could be greedy and ruthless, he was deeply in love with Isolde and was very concerned for her when she was injured in a fight with Agravaine's men. When Isolde died at the hands of Helios, Tristan was heartbroken. He appeared to love her more than life itself, telling her that they had promised to be "partners for life". After seeing Arthur's true personality, and how loyal his citizens were to him, Tristan realised he was wrong about nobles and was happy to fight alongside Arthur. In fact, Arthur trusted and respected him enough to choose him and Isolde to be part of the team who broke into Morgana's chambers to confront her and Helios, while the rest of Arthur's forces battled Morgana's army. Tristan's loyalty to Arthur showed that deep down he was a good man. Habilidades Tristan was a talented leader and a skilled warrior. He wielded a sword with such skill that Arthur chose him and Isolde to be part of his team that confronted Morgana and Helios, who were both lethal warriors. He was also shown to be a skilled knife thrower. Tristan also has knowledge of swords and the blacksmith's arts, able to recognise Arthur's sword was made by Camelot's royal swordsmiths from just a brief look and feel. En las leyendas Although possibly being part of a legend seperate from King Arthur stories, Tristan is best known as a knight of the Round Table who was the most skilled of all the knights save Lancelot. He fell hopelessly in love with his uncle's wife, Isolde of Ireland. Some sources hold that this was by the work of a love potion, others say his love for her was real or else simply made larger by the potion. At any rate, he loved her faithfully, and carried on an affair with her for many years, loving no other. Later, most sources hold that he was married to, not his lover, Isolde wife of King Mark, upon whom the series' Isolde the smuggler is apparently based on, but another woman entirely who happened to share the namesake. Known as Isolde of the White Hands, his wife was painfully jealous of his love for Queen Isolde of Cornwall/Ireland and, upon learning she was coming to heal him of a poison-related injury, lied to Tristan saying she was not coming. In some older legends, though, she is kinder, only making an innocent yet bitter remark which Tristan takes to mean his beloved Isolde has forgotten him. He dies from his wounds, losing the will to keep fighting, just as his lover arrives. She cries upon him and, in most legends, dies upon his corpse. They are buried together and the plants on their graves link together no matter how many times they are cut down, symbolic of their always being together in death as well as in life. His reasons for supporting Mark and not outright stealing his wife are muddled. In the 2006 film, Mark saved his life even losing a hand for his sake and he felt loyal to him because of this. However, in most of the stories, Mark is unkind, not much at all like Arthur who is gentle with Guinevere and Lancelot and dismayed when called upon to put them to trial. Apariciones ;Temporada 4 :La espada en la piedra: parte uno (primera aparición) :La espada en la piedra: parte dos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de la temporada 4